Your Home (Special Spring The23rd)
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: [NoReniverse] Tentang Renjun yang menunggu Jeno dan tentang Jeno yang menunggu teman kecilnya. NoRen Fanfic Project


Date Publish : 24/03/2019

* * *

**Theme**

Special Spring

**Sub Theme**

Our Special Day + Little Marry U

**Author Code**

M-05

**Main pairing**

Jeno X Renjun (NoRen)

**Side pair(s)**

None

**Genre**

Little Romance

**Warning**

None

**Summary**

Tentang Renjun yang menunggu Jeno dan tentang Jeno yang menunggu teman kecilnya

* * *

Pandangannya beredar, melihat setiap inchi pemandangan di hadapannya.

Rindu

Satu kata untuk menggambarkan perasaannya

Sudah lama dia meninggalkan desa ini 10? 12? Ah mungkin 15 tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama namun semua memori masih tertera di otaknya.

Tentang dirinya, kehidupannya, dan seorang teman lama.

_000_

"Renjun kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis. _Masih ada yang mengenalnya_

"Kapan kemari? Dulu terakhir kali lihat masih kecil sekarang sudah besar. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa hidup di kota enak?" beberapa pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut seorang wanita paruh baya. Renjun mengenalnya, dulu beliau adalah teman orang tuanya.

"Baik bu, baru saja saya kemari mau lihat-lihat saja."

"Ya sudah mari mampir ke rumah."

"Terima kasih bu atas tawarannya, lain kali saja. Saya masih ada urusan," tolaknya dengan halus.

Sawah.

Area sawah punya kenangan tersendiri bagi Renjun. Pemuda mungil kelahiran Maret itu kini diam memandangi hamparan padi yang mulai menguning. Semilir angin membelai halus rambutnya, membawa dirinya pada kenangan masa lalu. Sepasang matanya menangkap bayangan bocah kecil beserta temannya.

Kini, angin membawa memori dulu.

_"Hei"_

_Bocah lelaki di depannya menoleh. Menampakkan raut muka malas, pasalnya sudah beberapa menit mereka berjalan di bawah terik matahari._

_"Apa?"_

_"Kau tahu kenapa__ hari ini panas?" bocah yang tadi memanggilnya kini sudah ada di sampingnya, Renjun kecil menatap malas, "apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika menjawab pertanyaanmu?"_

_" Jawab saja__," __detik berikutnya mata Renjun berotasi._

_"Karena ini siang dan ada matahari," Renjun menjawab sekenanya.__ Peluh mulai membasahi tubuhnya._

_"Karena kau kesal bodoh! Hatimu panas,"__ Renjun menghentikan langkahnya__._

_"APA?! Oh ayolah Jeno setidaknya beri aku jawaban yang sedikit masuk akal."_

_Jeno ikut menghentikan langkahnya, seulas senyum dibentuknya, "buktinya kau tidak terima," kaki panjangnya kembali melangkah meninggalkan Renjun_

_"Jangan cemberut terus Renjun. Tersenyum, maka dunia akan tersenyum bersamamu."_

Senyum terulas di bibir tipisnya.

Jeno, Lee Jeno. Teman masa kecilnya, berperawakan tinggi, hidung mancung dan _matanya, _matanya akan ikut tersenyum menampakan 2 bulan sabit pada wajahnya. Jeno merupakan teman satu-satunya, bukannya ia tidak punya teman atau apa, tapi sikapnya yang tidak terlalu ramah membuatnya sering kesepian, untungnya masih ada Jeno yang bersedia menjadi temannya.

Ahh tidak juga, bukan dia yang meminta Jeno menjadi temannya, itu semua berawal dari kepindahan Jeno ke desanya

_"Renjunn... kemari nak"_

_Bocah dengan piyama berkarakter __Moomin itu kini tengah serius dengan tumpukan beberapa buku pelajaran,"apa bu?"_

_Sang ibu mendekat dengan perlahan, "ada tetangga yang baru pindah, mau ikut ibu mengunjunginya?"__ ucapnya lembut sembari mengusap lembut rambut__ sang anak._

_"Tidak, tidak usah. Ibu saja aku mau belajar pekerjaan rumahku masih banyak."_

_Renjun anak yang rajin, ia lebih memilih belajar daripada melakukan hal yang tidak penting. Peringkat pertama setiap semester buktinya._

_Setelah sang ibu meninggalkan kamar, Renjun mengintip lewat jendela kamarnya. Ada beberapa orang di sebelah rumahnya, salah satunya sang ibu. Matanya menyipit ketika netranya melihat seorang anak yang seumuran dengannya. Mata Renjun terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak itu. Sadar jika diperhatikan, kini bocah itu menoleh pada Renjun lalu menunjukan senyumnya._

_Dengan reflek Renjun membuangmukannya,"dia kenapa sih."_

_000_

Kakinya kini berhenti, bersamaan dengan matanya yang beredar.

Ini rumahnya, rumah masa kecilnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah hanya saja beberapa bagian sudah mulai ambruk karena termakan waktu. Tangannya merogoh mengambil kunci dari kantung kemejanya.

_Kriett_

Bunyi suara pintu tua terbuka menyambutnya, _cocok jadi soundtrack film horror_,batinnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati suatu pintu berwarna coklat kayu, kamarnya.

Diraihnya kenop pintu, kamarnya tidak ada yang berubah. Masih ada meja belajarnya dulu. Ia menarik kursi kecil di dekat meja, membersihkan perlahan debu yang menempel lalu mendudukinya.

_"Jun"_

_"Renjun"_

_"Injunniee..."_

_"Hei! Ayo ajarkan aku materi ini"_

_Yang dipanggil hanya memasang wajah datar, "belajar sana sendiri, jangan ganggu aku." Jeno kecil memasang tampang memelasnya, "kalau kau punya ilmu, ajari aku Renjun. Jangan pelit!"_

_Renjun hanya menghela nafas, "mana?__ Bagian mana yang kau tak paham?"__ Jeno menatap Renjun, ada raut kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Senyum menghiasi, jangan lupakan dengan matanya yang ikut tersenyum._

_"Terima kasih Injunnie."_

_"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."_

_"Itukan panggilan khusus dari ku."_

Waktu bernostalgia selesai, kini dia menuju depan rumahnya. Ada kursi kayu jati di situ, sudah hampir lapuk tapi masih bisa menahan tubuhnya. Dia menatap ke samping, _rumah Jeno_.

"RENJUN KAN!" seorang perempuan sepantaran dengannya tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya, "ah iya," Renjun tersenyum menutupi rasa terkejutnya, _astaga jantungku._

"Kapan kau kemari?" belum sempat dijawab oleh Renjun, perempuan itu kini kembali mengoceh, "sekarang sudah besar ya, ah kau bertambah tinggi," jangan lupakan senyum mengejeknya.

"Kau masih ingat aku?" tanpa izin perempuan itu duduk di sebelah Renjun. Otak Renjun berputar keras.

"Aihh... kau tak ingat ketua kelas mu sendiri?"

_Ketua kelas... kelas berapa?_

"Baiklah.. Aku Siyeon, Park Siyeon. Sudah ingat?"

_Siyeon.. ketua kelas.. Park Siyeon..__._ahh dia ingat, perempuan aktif di kelasnya.

"Aku ingat, yah terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, maaf aku lupa namamu." Siyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Mencari Jeno?" tanya Siyeon sarkas, Renjun tak menjawab.

"Dia sudah pindah ketika lulus SMA, aku tidak tau dia pindah kemana tapi waktu itu aku sempat bertan-"

"Siyeon," panggil seorang lelaki, mereka berdua segera menoleh Siyeon bangkit dari duduknya. Berlari kecil ke orang yang baru saja memanggilnya, lalu menarik tangannya.

"Ah Renjun, kenalkan dia Eric, suamiku," sambungnya dengan nada malu.

Renjun bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya, "Renjun, Huang Renjun. Teman sekolah Siyeon dulu," dan dibalas oleh Eric.

"Lami tidak berhenti menangis, sebaiknya kita cek keadaanya," Eric merangkul pundak Siyeon.

"Ah baiklah, eum Renjun aku tinggal dulu ya," Renjun hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali duduk.

_Tadi Siyeon ngomong apa ya?_

Renjun menutup matanya, lelah.

_"Kau__ Renjun kan? Aku tetanggamu," seorang bocah menghampiri Renjun yang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya._

_"Kenalkan aku Jeno," bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya, Renjun hanya diam. Tidak berniat untuk membalasnya._

_"Mau jadi temanku? Kita bisa bermain dan belajar bersama, aku tidak punya teman di sini," Jeno menundukan kepalanya, Renjun menatapnya iba, dia sama sepertiku._

_"Ayo," Jeno menoleh, " ayo kita berteman." _

_Detik berikutnya senyum terpasang di wajah keduanya._

_Hari berlalu, bulan datang dan pergi, tahun pun berganti. Tak terasa pertemanan keduanya sudah hampir 5 tahun. Kini keduanya tengah berada di rumah Jeno, mengerjakan PR bersama._

_" Jeno, setelah lulus aku akan pindah ke kota," tangan Jeno berhenti menulis, matanya kini tertuju pada Renjun._

_"Kenapa?"_

_Renjun menghembuskan nafas kasar, "orangtuaku menyuruh, bulan depan mereka akan pergi. Aku dan kak Yangyang akan pindah bulan depannya lagi. Sehari setelah kelulusan kita."_

_Jeno hanya diam, Renjun juga._

_Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, "nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku?" Renjun hanya diam, 'apa yang harus aku katakan.'_

_Dua bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama, kini mereka disibukkan dengan kegiatan sekolah, tegur sapa maupun obrolan makin jarang terjadi. Renjun dan Jeno sama-sama fokus dengan ujiannya._

_Ini hari kelulusan,_

_Hari yang Lee Jeno benci, nilai yang diterimanya tidak terlalu dipedulikan. Temannya akan pergi, itu yang penting. Renjun ada di sana, dia peraih nilai tertinggi, beberapa teman mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Jeno tau ada raut sedih di wajahnya._

_"Selamat," Lee Jeno dengan senyumnya._

_"Terima kasih Jeno," Renjun tersenyum simpul._

_"Kau benar akan pergi?"_

_Buktikan dengan perbuatan bukan perkataan, itu sajak yang tepat untuk hari ini._

_Disini di depan rumah Renjun, Jeno sudah berdiri dengan Renjun di hadapannya. Keduanya diam, hanya berbicara lewat mata,__ ada rasa tak rela yang ditunjukan Jeno._

_"Ayo Renjun," sang kakak menghampiri adiknya, "ah Jeno terima kasih sudah menjadi teman Renjun, terima kasih sudah menemaninya selama ini, "Yan__gyang hendak membungkuk hormat, Jeno mencegahnya._

_"T__idak apa-apa hyung,__ dia sudah ku anggap sahabat," Yangyang hanya tersenyum._

_"Ayo," tangan Renjun ditarik,__"selamat tinggal Jeno," lirih Renjun, Jeno hanya tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk memberi salam perpisahan. Renjun mulai jalan__ meninggalkannya._

_"RENJUN! 15 TAHUN LAGI KAU HARUS KEMBALI. INGAT ITU ATAU AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI TEMANMU!"_

Senyum, sudah beberapa kali Renjun tersenyum.

"Jeno, aku sudah di sini, mana dirimu? Aku sudah menepati janjiku," lirihnya pelan, air matanya sudah di ujung mata.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin Jeno ingat dia saja sudah pindah," kepalanya tertunduk, _Jeno__apa kau ingat aku? Apa aku masih temanmu? _Nafasnya ia hembuskan dengan kasar.

Apa semesta tidak mengijinkannya bertemu Jeno lagi?

"Hei," panggilan seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Renjun. Diliriknya sekilas seorang lelaki dengan topi dan kemeja putih.

"Sedang apa?" merasa tak mendapat respon, orang tersebut kembali bertanya.

"Duduk saja," balas Renjun singkat, tanpa izin orang tersebut duduk di samping Renjun.

_Tidak sopa__n_, batinnya, "Aku sedang bahagia hari ini," orang tersebut memulai pembicaraan. _A__ku tidak bertanya, _jawab Renjun dalam hati.

"Setiap tahun aku selalu ke sini, di tanggal yang sama dan tempat yang sama."

"Aku selalu rindu dengan orang di masa kecilku, tingkahnya yang dingin tapi aku tahu hatinya sebenarnya baik. Dia selalu mengajariku," dari sudut mata Renjun, orang tersebut tersenyum.

"Dia temanku satu-satunya," Renjun terdiam.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bahagia?"Renjun hanya diam, _deva ju_.

"Karena temanku menepati janjinya."

Renjun menoleh, "dia berjanji akan datang ke sini 15 tahun setelah dirinya meninggalkanku, tadinya aku tidak akan datang hari ini, tapi temanku tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya," orang itu merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci dengan aksesoris boneka kartun kecil, Moomin.

"Aku bahkan membawa kado dari dirinya, yang dia berikan ketika hari jadi pertemananan kami yang ke 3 tahun," mata Renjun tidak lepas dari boneka itu, matanya berkaca, "kau..."

Orang itu menoleh, melepas topinya, "apa Injunniee?" dengan senyum khasnya.

_Epilog_

"Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan saat kita petama kali bertemu?" Renjun mengadahkan kepalanya, memutar otaknya.

"Mau jadi temanku?" jawabnya dengan muka polos.

Jeno hanya tersenyum, "boleh ku ganti?" Renjun menyeritkan alisnya tak mengerti,

"Mau jadi pendamping hidupku?"

* * *

**Admin's note**

Yuhuuuuuuu mimin is hereee!

Udah kecolongan nih mimin bacain ff di atas duluan 😂 hampir suudzon jeno sama seseorang ternyata kalo udah jodoh mah kata orang gak bakal kemana ya  
Mau kepisah sejauh apapun selama apapun

Tuh ah mimin jadi curhat baperr 😳  
Anyway seperti biasa dong, tebak nih siapa hehe

AND

mimin wanna say

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENJUNNIE 🎉🎉🎉  
_May your life from now full of joy with all your beloved person 💋 ecspecially Jeno Lee ❤_


End file.
